Missing
by paddylein
Summary: Sechstes Schuljahr der Marauders. Von außen gesehen scheint alles super zu laufen, aber doch fehlt etwas... SBOC, JPLE, RLOC
1. Prolog

_Hallo allezusammen! Wow, an einem Tag gleich zwei Stories! Bei dieser hier handelt es sich leider nur um einen Prolog, aber auch der kann bekanntlich schön sein.___

_Disclaimer: Alles, was euch bekannt vorkommt, gehört uns nicht._

**Prolog**

Jeder vermisst irgendwann irgendetwas. Seien es lieb gewordene Gegenstände, wie das letzte Weihnachtsgeschenk oder die Halskette deiner verstorbenen Mutter, die auf unerklärliche Weise verloren gegangen waren und nicht wieder auftauchen.

Doch das Fehlen solch materieller Dinge ist nicht so bedeutend wie das Fehlen eines guten Freundes oder Respekt von anderen.

Bei manchen Dingen ist es uns bewusst, dass sie fehlen, bei anderen handelt es sich mehr um ein unterbewusstes Verlangen, das einem erst begreiflich wird, wenn man damit konfrontiert wird.

Manchmal muss man selbst die Initiative ergreifen, um das Vermisste erreichen zu können, aber oft benötigt man dazu auch die Hilfe und Unterstützung von guten Freunden.

Auf den ersten Blick scheint es bei den Marauders so, als würde es ihnen an nichts fehlen, aber wenn man sich die Mühe machen würde, einmal hinter die Fassade zu schauen, dann würde man erkennen, dass der Schein trügt. 

Denn manchmal ist es nicht nur die Akzeptanz der Freunde oder die Bewunderung der halben Schule, die man will, sondern oft braucht es viel mehr, um die verborgenen Wünsche der vier Unruhestifter zu erfüllen.

Dabei stehen sich die Freunde in ihrem jugendlichen Leichtsinn oft selbst im Weg.

_Und jetzt bitte die Review nicht vergessen, denn die würden wir mit Sicherheit vermissen._


	2. Verschiedene Welten

_Wow, hier ist es also. Das erste Kapitel zu dem nichtssagenden Prolog! Gigantisch! Wahnsinnig! Okay, okay, ich sollte damit aufhören. So toll ist es nun auch nicht wieder. Aber wenigstens ist es da. Und bevor ich euch weiter mit unsinnigen Sachen volltexte, lass ich lieber das Kapitel für sich sprechen..._

_Disclaimer: Nix unserers! Leider!_

**1. Kapitel**

**Verschiedene Welten**

Ein schwarzes Auto bog in die schneebedeckte Einfahrt ein. Noch bevor der Wagen zum stehen gekommen war, flog eine der hintere Türen auf und ein kleiner Junge sprang heraus. Die dicke Jacke konnte nicht das strahlende Gesicht des Kindes verbergen.

Im nächsten Moment stürmte er auch schon zur Tür und hämmerte in seinem kindlichen Eifer auf die Klingel ein.

Jetzt stiegen auch die anderen aus dem Wagen. Eine Frau ging lachend auf den kleinen Jungen zu und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare.

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine ältere Frau erschien. Sie umarmte den Jungen, der aufgeregt auf sie einredete, und drückte dann die andere Frau, vermutlich die Mutter des Jungen, fest an sich.

Es war dieselbe herzliche Begrüßung wie jedes Jahr. Sie bot einen Einblick in eine Welt voller Geborgenheit, Liebe und Wärme. Eine Welt, die so nah schien und gleichzeitig doch so unglaublich fern war.

Diese Welt lag gerade mal zehn Meter entfernt und dennoch... dennoch schien es so, als ob Ozeane zwischen ihnen lägen. Zwischen ihrer und seiner. Er wusste nicht einmal den Namen der älteren Frau, obwohl sie ihn stets freundlich grüßte, so wie sie alle anderen in der Nachbarschaft zu Grüßen pflegte.

Und der Unterschied zwischen den Welten lag nicht nur darin, dass seine Familie aus Zauberern bestand und ihre aus Muggeln.

Ein Klicken wies darauf hin, dass die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde.

Sirius wandte seinen Blick von der glücklichen Familie auf der anderen Straßenseite ab und sah in Kreachers mürrisches Gesicht.

Der Hauself stellte einen Teller auf den Schreibtisch neben der Tür. Der Mangel an Dampf ließ Sirius vermuten, dass seine Familie sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte die Suppe mit einem einfachen Zauber aufzuwärmen.

„Hier ist dein Essen." In seiner Stimme schwang die gleiche Verachtung mit, die auch in seinen Augen zu sehen war.

Er wandte seinen Blick wieder von Kreacher ab und wartete darauf, dass ein weiteres Klicken darauf hinwies, dass er wieder alleine war.

Sobald der Hauself verschwunden war, schnappte sich Sirius den Teller Suppe und schlang ihn herunter. Es war die selbe Suppe, die er schon gestern und vorgestern gegessen hatte. Nur dass er sie erst seit gestern in seinem Zimmer genießen durfte.

Seine Mutter fand sein Verhalten auf der Familienfeier, für die eben jene Suppe gekocht wurde, ganz und gar nicht angemessen. Die Scham über ihren Sohn war so groß gewesen, dass sie ihm sogar noch während die Feier im Gang war vor allen Gästen angeschrieen und ihn auf sein Zimmer geschickt hatte. Normalerweise wartete sie damit bis die Gäste fort waren. Normalerweise holte sie ihn auch nach nicht mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden wieder aus seinem Zimmer. Aber nicht alles verlief immer, wie es normalerweise verlief.

Sirius war wohl zu weit damit gegangen seine Familie als „aufgeblasener Haufen selbstverliebter Schwachköpfe" zu bezeichnen. Bisher hatte er sich mit den Beschimpfungen zurückgehalten und seinen Verwandten lediglich widersprochen, was in den Augen seiner Mutter ebenfalls ein Verbrechen der Familie gegenüber war. Doch dieses Mal war ihm entgültig der Kragen geplatzt, als zwei seiner entfernteren Verwandten sich unmittelbar neben ihm darüber äußerten, wie sehr sie sich schämen würden, wenn sie einen Sohn wie ihn hätten.

Nun durfte er also in seinem Zimmer hocken. Er hatte die grandiose Wahl zwischen „Dumm-auf-dem-Bett-rumliegen", „Dumm-auf-dem-Fensterbrett-sitzen" und „Dumm-vor-seinem-Schreibtisch-hocken-und-auf-einem-Papier-rumkritzeln." Das erste war nach maximal zehn Minuten langweilig und ließ ihn über Dinge nachdenken, auf die er seine Gedanken lieber nicht richten wollte. Das zweite stimmte ihn immer melancholisch, weil er seinen Nachbarn beim Glücklichsein zusehen musste. Und das dritte erinnerte ihn nur daran, dass er weder seinen Freunden Briefe schreiben noch seine Hausaufgaben machen konnten. Ja, nicht mal das ließen seine Eltern zu. Sie meinten es sei sein persönliches Pech, er hätte es sich schließlich selbst zu zuschreiben. Und schließlich brachte die Schule bei einem so missratenen Jungen auch nichts mehr.

Ein erneutes Klicken war zu hören und kurz darauf schlüpfe Sirius kleiner Bruder Regulus durch die Tür.

„Hey, Bruder." Er sah Sirius leicht eingeschüchtert an.

Für Regulus war Sirius der rebellische ältere Bruder, der die Regeln der Familie gänzlich missachtete. Etwas, was er selbst nie tun würde. Er selbst achtete die Ehre der Familie und glaubte an das, was seine Eltern ihn gelehrt hatten. Doch änderte das nichts daran, dass er seinen älteren Bruder liebte. Mit ihm hatte er früher in dem riesigen Haus verstecken gespielt. Er war es der dem jüngeren Regulus Geschichten vorgelesen hatte, während seine Eltern zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen waren, dass nächste große Dinner vorzubereiten. Und all das, all die gemeinsamen Erinnerungen ließen ihn jetzt immer noch zu seinem Bruder halten, auch wenn die beiden eine so unterschiedliche Sicht von der Welt hatten, auch wenn seine Eltern ständig bemüht waren einen Keil zwischen die beiden zu treiben und Regulus weis zu machen, dass der Junge, zu dem er immer hochgesehen hatte, zu einem verkommenen jungen Mann geworden ist.

Er durfte eigentlich gar nicht hier sein. Wenn seine Eltern erfuhren, dass er gegen ihren Willen bei Sirius war, würde er mächtig Ärger bekommen. Wahrscheinlich würden sie ihm sogar verbieten morgen zu seinem Freund zu gehen und darauf hatte er sich die ganzen Ferien über gefreut. Aber trotzdem brachte er es nicht übers Herz seinen Bruder allein in seinem Zimmer schmoren zu lassen.

„Hey", gab Sirius niedergeschlagen zurück.

„Ich... ich hab dir einen Apfel aus der Küche mitgebracht, dachte mir du würdest vielleicht gerne einen essen." Regulus holte den besagten Apfel aus seiner Tasche hervor und warf ihn Sirius zu.

Der ältere Junge fing ihn mit Leichtigkeit auf.

„Danke", murmelte er. Er war hier so anders. Anders als in der Schule, in der er sich nie ein Zeichen von Schwäche erlauben würde. Doch hier, hier war er schon am Boden. Seine Würde zu bewahren kostete zu viel Kraft. Zumindest vor seinem Bruder hatte er es aufgegeben Stärke vorzuspielen, die er nicht hatte. Regulus würde sich nicht über ihn lustig machen, er kannte ihn lange genug um sich dessen sicher zu sein. Auch wenn er ihn nie verstehen würde.

„Ich will hier weg, Reg." Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Aber Regulus konnte es ohne Probleme verstehen.

„Ich... guck mal morgen ist schon Heiligabend, es dauert nicht mehr lange bis die Ferien um sind", er probierte aufmunternd auszusehen, doch er wusste, dass es ihm misslang. Er glaubte kaum, dass die Worte Sirius Trost spenden konnten.

„Nein, ich meine für immer. Einfach nur weg. Weg von alledem. Weg von diesem Reinblutscheiß."

Regulus schluckte. Weg von alledem schloss ihn wohl mitein. Außerhalb von Zuhause hatte er so gut wie nie etwas mit Sirius zu tun. In der Schule hatte sein Bruder andere, er war beliebt bei fast allen. Slytherins ausgenommen. Dort war Regulus Anwesenheit nichts weiter als eine Erinnerung daran, dass sein Leben zu Hause nicht so rosig aussah wie das in der Schule.

„Das... du meinst, du willst abhauen, sobald Mutter und Vater dich hier wieder rauslassen?"

„Nein, nicht „sobald". Jetzt!" Er starrte in die Leere, dann wandte er seinen Blick Regulus zu und sah ihn flehend an: „Reg, kannst du mich nicht hier rausholen? Du bist der einzige, der sich irgendwie um mich kümmert."

„Sirius, ich... ich würd' ja gerne, aber wenn unsere Eltern herauskriegen, dass ich dir geholfen habe..."

„Bitte, Reg. Bitte."

oOoOoOo

„James, kommst du runter. Das Essen ist fertig."

„Ja, komm schon."

James schwang die Beine von seinem Bett und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten.

„Ah, da bist du ja. Dein Vater müsste auch jeden Moment eintreffen. Ich habe heute extra dein Lieblingsessen gekocht."

Der Siebzehnjährige erstrahlte, als er den dampfenden Topf sah, in dem sich wohl das Chili Con Cane verstecken musste.

„Wow, danke Mum."

„Nichts ist zu gut für den besten Jäger Gryffindors." Frida Potter wuselte durch die Küche um die letzten Zutaten auf den Tisch zu bringen.

„Du bist echt die Beste. Sag mal, kann Remus morgen vorbei kommen?"

„Natürlich kann er das", antwortete sein Vater, der gerade zur Tür reinkam und seine Robe auszog.

„Du weißt doch, dass deine Freunde hier immer willkommen sind", pflichtete ihm seine Frau bei.

„Gut, ich schicke Remus dann gleich nach dem Essen einen Brief", sagte James glücklich.

„Was ist eigentlich mir Sirius und Peter? Hast keine Lust sie ebenfalls einzuladen?"

„Peter ist mit seiner Familie in den Alpen. Du weißt doch wie sehr sein Vater es liebt dort im Schnee zu wandern. Und Sirius... Sirius hat denke ich wieder Stress mit seinen Eltern. Er hat mir jedenfalls auf den Brief, den ich vor zwei Tagen geschrieben habe, noch nicht geantwortet. Du kennst das ja, wenn seine Eltern ihm verbieten zu schreiben, dann sollte er es besser nicht tun, sonst kriegt er nur noch mehr Ärger."

Normalerweise antwortete Sirius ihm immer direkt und wenn das nicht der Fall sein sollte, hatte Sirius ihm gesagt, dann solle er sich nicht wundern, denn dann hätten seine Eltern es ihm verboten.

„Vielleicht besser so", lachte Mr Potter, „wenn ihr beiden hier zusammen wärt, würde unsere Küche wahrscheinlich nicht lange in diesem Zustand bleiben. Ich erinnere mich noch allzu gut an das Loch in der Wand."

Die letzten zwei Wochen der Sommerferien hatte der älteste Sohn der Blacks bei den Potters verbracht. Ganz zur Freude aller vier Eltern, denn während die Black glücklich darüber waren, dass sie ihren rebellischen Sohn los waren und er sie nun nicht mehr vor anderen Reinblütern blamieren konnte, genossen es Karl und Frida Potter die selbsternannten Rumtreiber in ihrem Haus zu beherbergen auch wenn sie dabei in Kauf nehmen mussten, dass sie regelmäßig Opfer eines ihrer Streiche wurden. Besonders Frida, die sich immer ein weiteres Kind gewünscht hatte und für die James ihr ganzer Stolz war, hatte den besten Freund ihres Sohnes sofort ins Herz geschlossen. Wie konnte man auch anders? Die beiden gingen schließlich miteinander um als wären sie Zwillinge. Außerdem tat das zusätzliche Lachen im Haus gut und entschädigte sie für die Zeit, in der James in Hogwarts war.

„Ach, Dad, jetzt vergiss doch mal das Loch. Das war wirklich ein Unfall. Ehrlich." James probierte so unschuldig wie möglich auszusehen und scheiterte dabei kläglich.

„Jaja, Sohnemann. Genauso sehr wie es ein Unfall war, dass meine Schuhsohle ganz rutschig war."

„Oh ja, ich erinnere mich gut daran. Ich durfte deine frisch gewaschene Robe direkt noch einmal waschen, weil du in einen Komposthaufen gefallen warst", fügte Mrs Potter schmunzelnd hinzu.

„Das war ganz allein Sirius Idee", sagte James abwehrend und alle wussten, dass es nicht stimmte.

Seine Mutter hatte gerade damit angefangen, ihren beiden Männer Reis auf den Teller zu schaufeln.

„Willst du eigentlich mal diese Lily einladen, von der du so begeistert bist?", wechselte sie nun das Thema.

„Mum, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass sie mich nicht mag. Wenn ich sie einladen würde, dann würde sie mir entweder gar nicht zurückschreiben oder mir gar einen Heuler schicken, dass ich sie in Ruhe lassen soll."

James seufzte. Er hatte Lily schon unzählige Male nach einer Verabredung gefragt und sie hatte immer mit nein geantwortet. Was sollte er denn noch machen?

„Hast du sie denn schon mal nach einem Date gefragt?", schaltete sich nun sein Vater ein. Bisher hatte nur seine Mutter gewusst, dass er das rothaarige Mädchen toll fand. Und selbst das war eher unabsichtlich gewesen. Sie hatte nämlich mitbekommen, wie Sirius ihn mit Lilys Abweisungen aufgezogen hatte, und hatte gleich nachgehakt.

„Ja", gab James niedergeschlagen zu, „sie meint, dass sie nie im Leben mit mir ausgehen würde."

„Und warum das?"

„Ich glaube, sie hält mich für kindisch. Ich meine nicht jeder kann vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag todernst sein und dabei komplett den Spaß vergessen."

„Das wird schon, James, das wird schon."

_Lasst uns wissen, ob das erste Kapitel auch dem Prolog gerecht wird. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen!_


	3. Die beste Puddingköchin der Welt

_Hallo allerseits, da sind wir wieder. Ja, ich weiß, hat ein wenig gedauert. Bescherden reiche ich gerne an Juana weiter, die hat zu sehr um meine Aufmerksamkeit gebettelt. Einen herzlichen Dank an die beiden Reviewerinnen!_

_Disclaimer: Schenkt mir irgendwer die Jungs? Dann muss ich nicht immer schreiben, dass sie nicht mir gehören. Und dabei hätte ich sie doch so gerne. liebguck  
_

**2. Kapitel**

**Die beste Puddingköchin der Welt  
**

„Meinst du ich kriege den neuen Besen zu Weihnachten?", fragte James seinen Freund Remus, nachdem sie es sich im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht hatten. Sie hatten gerade gemeinsam gegessen und nun hatte die Vorfreude auf Weihnachten und die damit verbundenen Geschenke gesiegt.

Remus lachte leicht. Wenn es um Quidditch ging waren seine zwei besten Freunde einfach nicht zu stoppen. Sie konnten Stunden damit verbringen das letzte Spiel zu analysieren und strategische Pläne zu entwickeln. Quidditchspieler! Bücher hatten bei ihnen keine Chance, höchstens wenn sich ihr Inhalt über eben jenen Sport erstreckte oder sie Sprüche enthielten, die man für Streiche nutzen konnte. Und selbst dann war es meistens Remus, der sie herausfilterte und den anderen zeigte.

„Na, du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass du gesehen hast, wie ein längliches Paket bei euch angekommen ist."

„Ja, vielleicht vertue ich mich ja."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass dir dein Geschenk gefallen wird, egal was es ist."

oOoOoOo

Sirius wälzte sich in seinem Bett. Er war hungrig und durstig, aber noch schlimmer war, dass ihm langweilig war. Er hatte einfach nichts zu tun. Nicht mal Regulus war heute gekommen.

Vielleicht hatte er ihn mit seinem Verhalten gestern vertrieben. Er schnaubte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie er sich aufgeführt hatte, als sein Bruder zu ihm gekommen war. Hatte er ihn wirklich angefleht? War er ehrlich so verzweifelt gewesen? Wie sollte man auch anders, diese Familie brachte einen um den Verstand.

Er wollte schreien, all die Wut rauslassen. Doch kein Schrei ertönte. Ein leises Wimmern war alles, was er über die Lippen brachte. Hören würde ihn sowieso niemand. Das hatten seine Eltern sichergestellt. Sein Vater hatte extra eine ganze Stunde seiner kostbaren Zeit investiert um den Raum akustisch von der Außenwelt abzuriegeln.

Ob er den Rest der Ferien wohl hier drin verbringen musste?

oOoOoOo

„Hey, Mum", brüllte James.

„Was ist denn James?" Frida Potter war gerade zur Tür reingekommen.

„Kannst du uns Pudding kochen?", fragte James mit einem bittenden Blick.

Seine Mutter stemmte die Arme in die Seiten und sah ihren frechen Sohn an. „Du hast mich hierher bestellt, damit ich euch Pudding koche, wo ihr doch gerade eben gegessen habt?" Doch ein verräterisches Lächeln stahl sich bei dem Anblick der zwei Jungen auf ihr Gesicht und machte alles pädagogisch wertvolle zunichte.

„Gut erkannt, Mum", erwiderte der Siebzehnjährige keck, „Bitte, tu es für Remus. Guck doch mal, wie kränklich er heute wieder aussieht. Ein Pudding wird ihm bestimmt gut tun."

Remus sah tatsächlich aus, als wäre er nicht bei bester Gesundheit, doch seine Mimik besagte, dass die ganze Sache mit dem Pudding allein auf James Initiative beruhte und ihm das Verhalten seines besten Freundes unangenehm war.

„Okay, aber nur weil ihr es seit." Mrs Potter lächelte Remus zu, der sie entschuldigend ansah, und ging in Richtung Küche.

oOoOoOo

Regulus saß in der Bibliothek und blätterte in einem Buch. Doch seine Gedanken wollten sich einfach nicht mit „Schlaftränken und ihren Zubereitungsverfahren" beschäftigen. Immer wieder drifteten sie zu seinem Bruder ab.

Wie sollte er ihm nur helfen? Er wollte ja, aber seine Eltern, wenn sie ihn dabei erwischen würden, wie er Sirius aus dem Haus half, dann... nein, er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was sie wohl mit ihm anstellen würden.

In seinem Kopf hatte er schon diverse Szenarien durchgespielt. Sirius durch den Kamin nach draußen lassen, während seine Mutter in der Küche beschäftigt war und seine Vater sich im Arbeitszimmer eingeschlossen hatte. Doch was wenn sie zu laut waren oder Kreacher sie erwischte? Oder seinen Bruder durch das Fenster in seinem Zimmer rauslassen, aber wie sollte er es aufkriegen?

Ihm fiel einfach keine Lösung ein. Er konnte doch nicht nur um seinem Bruder zu helfen seine ganze Stellung in der Familie gefährden. Wie seine Mutter ihn ansehen würde, wenn sie herausfand, dass er die ganze Zeit Sirius in seinem Zimmer besucht hatte ohne ihre Erlaubnis. Sie würde ihn dann wahrscheinlich genauso abschätzig ansehen, wie sie Sirius anblickte. Nein, das wollte er nicht. Er wusste nicht, wie sein älterer Bruder das aushielt. Aber er wusste, dass er das nicht ertragen würde.

oOoOoOo

„Oh, Mum, Vanillepudding. Du bist einfach spitze!" James nah grinsend seine Schüssel voll von dem dampfendem Pudding entgegen.

„Danke, Mrs Potter. Das ist wirklich sehr nett. Das hätten sie echt nicht für mich tun müssen", entgegnete ihr Remus, während er seine Schüssel vor sich auf dem Tisch abstellte.

„Aber das hab ich doch gerne getan. Besuch muss doch schließlich verwöhnt werden. Und nenn mich bitte Frida."

Remus nickte nur und begann den Pudding auf seinem Löffel kalt zu pusten.

„Mum ist die beste Puddingköchin in ganz Großbritannien. Ach, was redete ich da. Auf der ganzen Welt."

„James, du musst nicht immer so übertreiben. Ich bin sicherlich nicht die beste Puddingköchein", erwiderte Mrs Potter, deren Wangen eine leichte Rotfärbung angenommen hatten.

„Dann aber wenigstens die zweitbeste! Ehrlich!", platzte es aus James heraus, „probier mal den Pudding, Remus. Und dann sag Mum, wie toll sie kochen kann. Mir und Dad glaubt sie das nämlich nie."

Remus probierte den ersten Löffel. „Der ist echt lecker, Mrs... Frida."

oOoOoOo

Mittlerweile tat Regulus nicht mal mehr so, als würde er lesen. Obwohl das Buch immer noch aufgeklappt auf seinem Schoß lag, starrte der Junge die gegenüberliegende Wand an. Was sollte er nur tun? Diese Frage hatte er sich heute schon Dutzende Male gestellt, aber die Antwort verbarg sich hartnäckig vor ihm.

Mit einem Knarren ging die Tür auf und seine Mutter sah ihn mit ihrem gestrengen Gesicht an.

„Regulus, du weißt ja, dass wir heute Abend eingeladen sind. Zieh dir also gleich deine beste Robe an, hast du verstanden?"

Das wäre die Gelegenheit. Wenn er es doch nur schaffen würde alleine zu Hause zu bleiben, dann könnte er bestimmt Sirius hieraus schaffen... irgendwie.

„Mum, mir geht es nicht so gut. Kann ich nicht zu Hause bleiben? Ich habe fürchterliche Bauschmerzen. Und ich will doch morgen fit sein, wenn der Besuch kommt", nörgelte Regulus und schlang seine Hand um seinen Bauch.

„Bitte", setzte er nach einem kurzen Moment hinzu.

Seine Mutter presste die Lippen zusammen und musterte ihren Jüngsten. Nach wenigen Sekunden wurden ihre Gesichtszüge weicher.

„Na gut, aber unter der Bedingung, dass du dich morgen exzellent benimmst und heute mithilfst das Haus fertig zu machen. Beaufsichtige Kreacher, verstanden? Ich möchte, dass morgen alles perfekt ist. Der Tag ist sehr wichtig für uns, alle hochrangigen Leute werden da sein."

Regulus nickte und beobachtete, wie seine Mutter den Raum verlies. Jetzt musste er nur noch eine günstige Gelegenheit abpassen.

oOoOoOo

„Och komm Moony, du willst doch nicht jetzt schon gehen, oder?"

„James, morgen ist Weihnachten, ich muss meiner Mutter bestimmt noch helfen, etwas vorzubereiten."

„Ach, komm, bleib doch noch eine halbe Stunde. Nur eine halbe Stunde. Bitte. Danach kannst du auch gehen, wenn du willst."

„Du bist aber großzügig."

„Ja, nicht?", erwiderte James grinsend. Er musste zugeben, es war nicht nur die Gemeinschaft seines Freundes wonach er bettelte. Wenn Remus weg war, würde seine Mutter ihn bestimmt ebenfalls zur Hausarbeit einspannen, auch wenn es schon halb neun war. Und im Gegensatz zu Remus hatte er da absolut keine Lust drauf.

„Okay, okay, ich bleibe noch etwas. Aber nur eine halbe Stunde. Keine Sekunde länger, wir haben nämlich noch einiges zu tun und das kann ja nicht alles meine Schwester und meine Mum erledigen. Du weißt doch, Dad kommt erst morgen wieder zurück und dann soll doch alles fertig sein."

oOoOoOo

„Kreacher, ich will, dass du den Raum hier noch putzt. Und häng die grünen Gardinen auf. Hast du verstanden?"

„Herrin hat gesagt, dass ich noch dem verdorbenem Jungen Essen bringen soll, auch wenn er es nicht verdient hat. Herrin ist viel zu großzügig", nuschelte Kreacher in sich hinein.

„Ich werde das übernehmen. Meine Mutter legt nämlich großen Wert darauf, dass dieser Raum großartig aussieht."

„Wie der Herr meint", erwiderte Kreacher, verbeugte sich kurz und verschwand dann im Raum.

Damit sollte der Hauself erst mal eine Weile beschäftigt sein. Jetzt musste nur noch Sirius mitspielen.

Regulus ging in die Küche, nahm das Tablett, das seine Mutter auf den Tresen gestellt hatte, und machte sich auf nach oben zu gehen.

Nun war es nur noch eine Sache der Zeit bis sein Bruder aus dem Haus war... wenn alles gut ging.

oOoOoOo

„Schade, dass ihr diesen Vollmond nicht bei mir sein könnt", seufzte Remus.

„Vielleicht geht das ja! Zumindest ich könnte es versuchen und dann könnten wir den Wald in deiner Nähe unsicher machen", erwiderte James zuversichtlich und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht bei dem Gedanken daran in ein paar Tagen mit seinem Freund durch die Wälder tollen zu können. Sonst würde er noch ein ganzen Monat warten müssen bis sie in Hogwarts die Gelegenheit dazu hätten.

„James! Das geht nicht. Auch wenn ich es mir wünschte, das ist viel zu gefährlich", ermahnte ihn Remus.

„Ja, aber ich bin doch bei dir."

Remus sah seinen Freund kopfschüttelnd an. „Nein, das geht wirklich nicht. Was wenn meine Eltern davon Wind kriegen? Das kann ich ihnen nicht antun, nicht nach allem, was sie für mich getan haben."

„Okay, es wäre nur schön gewesen", antwortete James enttäuscht.

oOoOoOo

Erschöpft lag Sirius auf dem Boden seines Zimmers. Sein Brustkorb bewegte sich rasch auf und ab.

Er hatte versucht die Tür aufzukriegen, die Magie der Fenster zu durchbrechen. Aber nichts half. Er wollte raus hier. Nein, er musste raus hier. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Es kam ihm vor, als würden die Wände jede Minute näher rücken.

Die Wut und die Verzweiflung hatten ihm die Kraft gegeben an der Tür zu rütteln und zu zerren. Doch nun war die Wut verebbt und auch jegliche Stärke hatte ihn verlassen. Nur die Verzweiflung war geblieben.

Was sollte er nur tun? Konnte er überhaupt etwas tun? Oder... oder war er seinen Eltern schutzlos ausgeliefert? Angst umschloss sein Herz. Bisher hatte er nie darüber nachdenken wollen. Er hatte sich immer als unabhängig betrachtet. Nur weil er sich absichtlich schlecht benahm, wurde er eingesperrt. Also war es seine Entscheidung, nicht?

Die Tür ging auf und Regulus trat herein. Essen! Endlich! Sirius kämpfte sich vom Boden hoch. Doch er hielt inne, als er den Gesichtsausdruck seines jüngeren Bruders bemerkte. Er schien angespannt zu sein? Was war los?

„Ich...", fing Regulus an und stellte das Tablett auf den Schreibtisch. „Mutter und Vater sind momentan nicht hier und Kreacher macht gerade den Speisesaal für morgen fertig."

Sirius sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Du... du hast genug Zeit um wegzurennen. Aber... aber vorher schock mich, okay? Damit es so aussieht, als hättest du mich überwältigt. Sonst... sonst... du kennst ja Mutter und Vater."

oOoOoOo

„Ich muss jetzt aber wirklich los", sagte Remus und stand auf.

„Och, Moony, die halbe Stunde ist erst in 20 Sekunden um, wirklich, ehrlich und vielleicht vergisst du dann ja wieder, dass du gehen wolltest."

„James, ich muss wirklich wirklich los, das ist ernst gemeint. Das Essen für morgen muss noch vorbereitet werden. Und außerdem muss ich noch dein Geschenk einpacken und losschicken."

„Sag das doch gleich, Moony. Wer so wichtige Sachen noch tun muss, der darf auch schon so früh nach Hause gehen."

Remus prustete los. Es war einfach unglaublich, wie vernarrt Prongs in Weihnachten und vor allem in Geschenke war. Was das betrifft, benahm er sich wie ein Kind.

„Na hopp, wird's bald. Du musst noch Geschenke einpacken, steh hier nicht so rum. Auf mit dir nach Hause, deine Mutter vermisst dich bestimmt schon", scheuchte der Geschenkefanatiker ihn in Richtung Garderobe.

oOoOoOo

„Okay", gab Sirius nickend zurück. „D-danke."

Regulus lächelte leicht und hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab entgegen. „Hier, viel Glück."

Sirius nahm den Zauberstab und eine Minute später lag sein jüngerer Bruder auf dem Boden. Der Sechszehnjährige beugte sich kurz über Regulus um sicherzustellen, dass es ihm gut ging, flüsterte noch einmal „Danke" und machte sich auf das Zimmer so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Selbst Essen und Trinken konnten warten.

Das war wahrscheinlich seine einzige Chance dieser Hölle zu entkommen. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild, als er versuchte möglichst leise den Schrank, in dem seine Sachen eingeschlossen waren, zu erreichen. Bitte, lass Kreacher mich nicht hören, bitte. Auch wenn der Hauself unscheinbar wirkte, so durfte man seine magischen Künste nicht unterschätzen

Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs sprang das Schloss auf. Seine Tasche, sein Besen, sein Koffer, alles war da. Schnell packte er die Sachen zusammen und schrumpfte sie. Zum Glück konnte das Ministerium nicht nachhalten, wer in diesem Haus die Sprüche wirkt und meist nicht mal was für ein Zauber gesprochen wurde. Sonst könnte er sich sicher sein, dass er Hogwarts nicht mehr von innen zu Gesicht bekam.

Er ließ Regulus Zauberstab auf einem der Regalbretter liegen und steckte stattdessen seinen eigenen ein.

Jetzt musste er nur noch unbemerkt den Kamin benutzen.

_So, das war es auch schon wieder. Da hab ich wohl einen Rekord in kurzen Abschnitten aufgestellt. 12 an der Zahl. War eher ein Expiriment es so zu schreiben. Ihr könnt mir ja sagen, ob es gelungen ist, würde mich wirklich interessieren! _


	4. Familienangelegenheiten

_So, endlich ist mal wieder was von uns zu hören, oder besser gesagt zu lesen. Leider, leider haben uns Abi und mein Urlaub davon abgehalten dieses Kapitel früher zu posten. Wir hoffen trotzdem, dass es euch gefällt und dass das nächste Kapitel nicht erst nach so einer langen Pause kommt..._

_Disclaimer: Als wenn uns irgendwas gehören würde, dass ist natürlich alles J.K. Rowlings._

**3. Kapitel**

**Familienangelegenheiten**

Leise, sei leise, Sirius. Komm, nur noch ein paar Treppenstufen, dann hast du es geschafft.

Sirius klammerte sich am Geländer fest aus Angst, dass seine Beine nachgeben würden. Ein Schritt, noch einer, ja. Wieder eine Treppe geschafft.

Er stand im dunklen Korridor des ersten Stocks. Vorsichtig sah er sich um. Kreacher war nicht in Sicht, doch er konnte deutlich Schritte aus einem Zimmer auf der linken Seite hören. Tapsige Schritte, die zu eben jenem Hauself gehören mussten.

Langsam schlich Sirius weiter zu der kleinen Bibliothek, die auf der rechten Seite lag. Dort befand sich auch ein Kamin und hoffentlich auch genügend Flohpulver.

Nicht auf die Diele da vorne treten. Wenn ich meinen... ja, so ist es gut. Sirius wusste genau, welche Bretter er vermeiden musste um möglichst leise zu sein. Er hatte schließlich Jahre lange genug Zeit gehabt um diese Erfahrungen zu sammeln.

Doch sein Magen entschied sich genau in diesem Moment über seinen erbärmlichen Füllstand zu protestieren.

„Verdammt", fluchte Sirius leise, aber beherzt.

Und schon war es geschehen. Eine kleine Verunsicherung und er war auf das falsche Stück Holz getreten. Man musste sagen, dass Knarren konnte sich sehen lassen. Es war prädestiniert dafür den Leuten in deiner Umgebung mitzuteilen, dass du dich hier befandest. Sirius hätte genauso gut „hier bin ich" schreien können.

„Herr?", kam es aus dem Saal auf der linken Seite. Fußschritte näherten sich der Tür.

Jetzt war alles egal. Jeglicher Versuch leise zu sein war vergessen. Der junge Black konnte sich noch rechtzeitig aus der Erstarrung lösen um sich mit ein paar Schritten in die vermeintliche Sicherheit zu hechten. Doch er wusste, dass es sich zu beeilen galt. Kreacher würde sicherlich nicht lange brauchen bis er herausgefunden hatte, dass er sich hier aufhielt.

„Herr?", ertönte es wieder. Diesmal lauter. Misstrauischer. Das leichte Tappen von Füßen verriet, dass sich der Hauself näherte.

Sirius sah sich panisch um. Wo hatten seine Eltern das Flohpulver noch mal versteckt? Er rannte zum Kamin und begann die Dinge darauf zu durchforsten.

Tapp.

Dose: Nichts.

Tapp.

Schachtel: Nichts.

Tapp.

Kästchen: Nichts.

Tapp.

Beutel: Da war es. Endlich.

Die Tür hinter ihm knarrte, als sie geöffnet wurde.

oOoOoOo

Ein Klopfen am Fenster ließ sie von ihrem Buch aufgucken. Vor dem verschlossenen Fenster saß ein kleiner Steinkauz und hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab.

Mit einem Seufzer stand Lily von ihrem Bett auf. Nicht, dass sie es wirklich bedauerte, dass sie nicht weiter in _Neuere Geschichte der Zauberei _lesen konnte. Es war vielmehr, dass sie ihre bequeme Sitzstellung verlassen musste, die sie nach stundenlangem Suchen erst fünf Minuten zuvor gefunden hatte.

Sie öffnete das Fenster und ließ die kleine Eule und mit ihr eine gute Ladung Schnee ins Zimmer. Am linken Bein trug der Vogel einen zusammengerollten Brief, der, wie Lily nach dem auseinanderrollen amüsiert feststellte, in etwa doppelt so groß und mindestens genauso schwer war, wie das Tier selbst.

„Armer Woopie", wandte sich Lily mit einem Grinsen, das sie sich nicht verkneifen konnte, an den Vogel, „und bei dem Wetter hat sie dich den ganzen weiten Weg mit so einem schweren Brief fliegen lassen? Das grenzt ja an Tierquälerei."

Der Vogel gab einen Protestlaut von sich und Lily vermutete, dass der kleine Kauz ihr recht gab.

Mit einem Lachen und einem „Jaja, ich weiß schon, was dich wieder aufmuntert" öffnete die Rothaarige die oberste Schublade in ihrem Schreibtisch und kramte eine Tüte mit Eulenkrackern hervor. Sie nahm einen aus der Tüte und gab ihn der kleinen Eule. Anscheinend zufrieden gestellt hüpfte Woopie mit seiner neusten Eroberung zum anderen Ende des Schreibtisches. Es schien ihm dabei nichts auszumachen, dass der Kracker in etwa dieselbe größe hatte, wie sein Kopf.

Das bot Lily die Gelegenheit sich endlich dem Brief ihrer Freundin Laura zuzuwenden. Dass der Brief von Laura kam, wusste Lily schon vor dem Aufmachen, schließlich war Woopie ihre Eule. Nach jahrelangem betteln hatten ihre Eltern sich endlich erbarmt ihr eine Eule zu kaufen. Laura durfte sich das Tier selbst aussuchen. Und wofür entschied sie sich? Für den kleinsten Vogel, der im ganzen Geschäft zu finden war. Ihre Eltern wollten ihr davon abraten gerade diese Eule zu nehmen, aber letztendlich hat Laura doch das bekommen, was sie wollte. Laura bekam eigentlich fast immer alles, was sie wollte.

Jetzt wollte Laura shoppen gehen und zwar mit Lily, zwischen Weihnachten und Silvester.

Schnell überflog Lily den Brief. Sie könnte für einige Tage bei Laura wohnen, hieß es, um dem „Vernon ist so toll"-Gelaber für einige Zeit zu entkommen, wie es Lilys Freundin so reizend in ihrem Brief ausdrückte.

Lily musste nicht lange überlegen, die Chance, ihrer Schwester für einige Zeit aus dem Weg zu gehen, wollte sie auf keinen Fall einfach so vorbei ziehen lassen.

Schon war sie, sehr zum Unbehagen von Woopie aufgesprungen und auf dem Weg runter zur Küche, wo ihre Mutter gerade Weihnachtsvorbereitungen traf.

oOoOoOo

Die Tür schloss sich hinter Remus. James gähnte laut. Es war zwar noch recht früh am Abend, aber er wollte schon einmal dezent darauf hinweisen, dass er müde und so überhaupt nicht in der Lage war, seiner Mutter bei den Weihnachtsvorbereitungen mitzuhelfen.

Diese sah ihn an. Sie war gerade aus der Küche gekommen.

„Und hast du nicht Lust, mich beim Essenkochen zu unterstützen?"

„Nee, du, Mum. Ich bin total müde. Ich brauch doch meine Energie um morgen das Essen zu vertilgen." James grinste seine Mutter keck an.

„Ach so ist das."

James warf seiner Mutter noch ein weiteres Grinsen zu und schon war er dabei, die Treppen hoch zu sprinten. Oben angekommen hielt er inne. Er konnte einen dumpfen Ton hören. So als ob etwas auf dem Holzboden in dem Musikzimmer gefallen wäre. Neugierig öffnete James die Tür. Vielleicht war endlich diese scheußliche Statue umgekippt, die so ein türkischer Händler seiner Mutter aufgeschwatzt hatte.

Ein Keuchen ertönte aus der Ecke, die von einem wuchtigen Regal abgeschirmt wurde. James Vater war noch nicht zu Hause, einen Hauself hatten sie nicht und seine Mutter befand sich unten. Wer also sollte hier oben sein?

Um das herauszufinden blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als selber nachzusehen. Vielleicht hatte Remus ja beschlossen, dass es doch gar nicht so übel war seiner Mutter nicht zu helfen. Er lugte um die Ecke und starrte direkt in zwei graue Augen.

„Sirius?", platzte es aus James heraus. Sein Freund machte keinen guten Eindruck. Eine große, übel aussehende Wunde zog sich quer über seine Stirn.

„James, ich... kann ich bei euch bleiben?", stieß Sirius kurzatmig hervor.

„Klar", antwortete James prompt ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, was seine Eltern wohl dazu sagen würden. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich... Kreacher hat mich erwischt. Meine Eltern haben mich mal wieder in meinem Zimmer eingesperrt. Regulus hat mir geholfen abzuhauen. Aber ich bin auf Kreacher getroffen und er hat mich noch mit einem Fluch erwischt."

James wusste, dass das nicht die komplette Wahrheit war. Dafür kannte er seinen Freund zu lange. Aber James wusste auch, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war um nachzuharken. Und so ließ er es auf sich beruhen.

oOoOoOo

Sie blieb vor der Tür zur Küche stehen. Drinnen konnte sie laute Stimmen hören. Anscheinend stritten sich ihre Mutter und Petunia schon wieder. Lily wunderte sich, ob es ihr nur so vorkam, oder ob sich ihre ältere Schwester in diesen Ferien besonders häufig mit ihrer Mutter stritt.

„Kannst du das denn nicht verstehen? Was sollen denn die Dursleys von meiner Familie denken?" Lily konnte Petunias schrille Stimme ganz deutlich erkennen.

„Sie ist genau so gut ein Teil deiner Familie, meine Liebe, ob du das nun akzeptieren kannst oder nicht." Man konnte merken, wie Kathrin Evans versuchte leise zu sprechen, aber trotzdem konnte Lily jedes Wort verstehen. Und natürlich, es ging um sie. Es ging meisten um sie, wenn es zu einem Streit in der Familie kam.

„Mutter, ich will nicht, dass sie mitkommt. Sie wird sich verplappern oder anfangen von ihren Freakfreunden zu erzählen oder von ihrer Freakschule. Außerdem kann sie doch gar nicht mehr über normale Themen reden. Sie kennt sich doch nur noch mit diesem ganzen Hokuspokus-Kram aus."

Lily hatte auf einmal einen Kloß im Hals. Sie wusste, dass ihre Schwester nicht damit klar kam, dass sie eine Hexe war, aber zu hören, dass Petunia sich für sie schämte war wie ein Schlag in die Magengegend. Sie fühlte sich vollkommen taub.

Die gesamte Familie war am Zweiten Weihnachtstag bei den Dursleys eingeladen. Damit man sich untereinander kennen lernen konnte. Die gesamte Familie. Und so wie es aussah gehörte Lily für Petunia wohl nicht mehr dazu.

Diese Gewissheit war für die Jugendliche nicht ganz neu. Ihre ältere Schwester führte ihr jede Ferien erneut vor Augen, wie wenig sie hier, in dem Haus ihrer eigenen Familie erwünscht war. Trotzdem war es jedes Mal wieder ein Schock für Lily. Sollte eine Familie nicht zusammen halten, egal was passiert? Und dabei war noch nicht mal etwas wirklich Weltbewegendes geschehen. Sie war nun mal eine Hexe, das hatte sie sich nicht ausgesucht, aber sie hatte sich damit angefreundet und würde es für keinen Preis der Welt ändern wollen. Nicht einmal, wenn Petunia dann wieder mit ihr reden würde. Oder etwa doch?

Lily schob diesen verqueren Gedanken schnell bei Seite. Es war an der Zeit dem Streit in der Küche ein Ende zu setzten. Mittlerweile waren die Stimmen der beiden Streihähne durch das ganze Haus zu hören.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging dann in die Küche.

Es wurde augenblicklich still. Ihrer besorgt dreinschauenden Mutter lächelte Lily aufmunternd zu, bevor sie sich an Petunia wandte, die ihr einen abwertenden Blick zuwarf. Und schon hatte das Gefühl der Taubheit wieder von ihr Besitz ergriffen. Sie hätte viel darum gebeten denselben mitfühlenden Gesichtsausdruck, den sie bei ihrer Mutter gesehen hatte, auch von Petunia zu bekommen. Aber da war nur Abneigung und sonst nichts.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Schwesterchen. Ich werde zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr zu Laura gehen. Du musst dich also nicht vor den Durleys für mich schämen. Am besten du erwähnst mich einfach nicht. Das macht es einfacher für dich, nicht wahr?"

Mit diesen Worten drehte Lily sich um und rannte aus dem Haus. Sie hätte es keine Minute länger im selben Raum mit Petunia und ihren verachtenden Blicken ausgehalten.

oOoOoOo

Er war frei. Oder? Er sollte glücklich sein. Oder etwa nicht?

Aber das konnte er nicht. Keine Freude, keine Wut, kein Garnichts. Nichts außer Leere.

Sein Blick ging starr an die Decke, doch seine Augen sahen nicht das Weiß der Mauer. Bilder von seiner Mutter, wie sie ihm im Alter von acht Jahren seinen Arm verband, nachdem er sich beim Spielen mit den anderen Kindern verletzt hatte, Erinnerung an eine Zeit, als sein Vater ihm anerkennend auf den Rücken geklopfte, weil er die Gäste so gut empfangen konnte, all das hielt seine Gedanken gefangen. Und dann... dann waren da noch die anderen Momente. Die, in denen er von seinen Eltern angeschrieen wurde, in denen er alleine in seinem Zimmer bleiben musste ohne Trinken, ohne Essen, ohne Beschäftigung.

Es gehörte jetzt alles zur Vergangenheit, probierte er sich zu sagen. Doch ein Teil von ihm protestierte, wollte es immer noch nicht wahrhaben, dass der Traum auf Familie entgültig geplatzt sein sollte.

Da waren James Eltern und James selbst, der für ihn immer wie ein Bruder gewesen war. Aber es war einfach nicht dasselbe. Auch wenn sie ihn so lieb aufgenommen hatte. Auch wenn sie versprochen hatten für ihn dazusein. Es waren nicht seine Eltern, nicht die Erwachsenen, die miterlebt hatten, wie er aufgewachsen war, die darüber erzählen konnten, wie er seine ersten Worte gesagt, seine ersten Schritte gemacht hatte. James würde Regulus eben so wenig ersetzen können, obwohl Sirius immer behauptet hat, dass er der Bruder war, den er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Es stimmte nicht. Regulus war Regulus und James war James. Daran würde niemand je etwas ändern können.

Und hatte Regulus nicht seine Verbundenheit zu ihm bewiesen, in dem er ihn aus diesem Gefängnis befreit hatte?

Ja, das hatte er. Sicherlich. Und jetzt? Sollte Sirius jetzt einfach so weiter machen, als ob die ganze Sache Familie ihm nie zugestoßen wäre? So als ob er sie nie gekannt hätte?

_So, das wars erstmal wieder. Wir hoffen es hat euch gefallen uns ihr habt jetzt auch kein Problem damit das kleine lila Knöpfchen zu finden und uns eine kleine Review da zu lassen... Danke!!!_


End file.
